Gilbert Melendez vs. Mitsuhiro Ishida 1
Gilbert Melendez came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Melendez blocked a high kick early. He was stalking Ishida. Ishida shot for a single, he didn't get it but he had the back standing, he dragged Melendez down and had the body lock from the back. Melendez stood but Ishida still had it, he had the crucifix from the back as he dragged Melendez back down. He worked for a kimura from the back. Ishida landed a hammerfist. Melendez stood to the clinch and defended a guillotine and they broke. The crowd applauded. Melendez pushed forward. Ishida avoided. Ishida slipped a right. Ishida kept moving to his left away from the right hand. Ishida landed an inside leg kick. Ishida kept circling to the left. Ishida shot for another single, turned the corner and got it to half-guard. Ishida had the back crucifix as Melendez stood, Melendez turned out to take the back himself nearly through the ropes. The people outside were trying to keep him in there. Melendez had both hooks turning Ishida away. They stood and broke. The crowd applauded. Seven minutes left. Ishida got a nice ankle pick to guard. Ishida defended a triangle and had the back again. Melendez stood but Ishida had both hooks hanging off. Melendez slammed Ishida on his face and stood over him. Ishida got a double to guard but Melendez had a tight guillotine. He had the guard locked up. Six twenty as Ishida escaped. Ishida landed a right hand and passed to side control with six minutes left. Melendez turtled up. Five thirty-five. Ishida had the back again, back crucifix. Melendez turned and stood to the clinch. He kneed the body and broke. Five fifteen. Ishida slipped. Five minutes. Melendez stuffed a single, Ishida had the standing back though. Ishida put Melendez in the corner. Melendez looked tired almost. Four thirty-five. Ishida worked for a single and slammed Melendez on his head. Melendez turned to guard and Ishida defended a triangle. He passed to half-guard. Four fifteen. Ishida worked for a kimura. Four minutes. Melendez turtled up and stood to the clinch. Ishida got another nice single and had the standing back then. Three thirty-five. Ishida kneed the leg. Melendez dropped for a kimura to half-guard and couldn't get it. Three fifteen. Ishida had the back and kneed the body. He had the standing back now. He dropped for a single. Three minutes. He couldn't get it and had the standing back again. Two thirty-five. Melendez turned to the clinch. Ishida worked for another single. Melendez reversed it and they were stalemated in a weird position. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Melendez settled for closing guard. Ishida landed a hammerfist, another. He avoided an armbar. Melendez gave up the back. He stood, Ishida kept the standing back. One thirty-five. A judge shoved Melendez's hand off the ropes. Ishida dragged Melendez down, he had both hooks, slipped off, Melendez stood to the clinch with a pair of knees. Ishida had the standing back again with one fifteen. Ishida kneed the leg. One minute. Ishida worked for a single, Melendez was defending it. He landed a pair of hammerfists in under and another pair. He worked for a kimura from there. Thirty-five. Melendez landed a hammerfist in under. Melendez landed hammerfists with both hands. Ishida got a single and Melendez stood and worked for a double defending a guillotine with ten and the first round ended. The second round began and Melendez avoied the glove touch. Ishida stuffed a double and ate a knee. He got a good single, avoided an armbar. Melendez turned out to the standing back and turned to the clinch. Ishida worked for a double. Four thirty. Ishida had the standing back, Melendez turned to the clinch. They broke. Four fifteen. Melendez kneed the face. Ishida worked for a single. Melendez turned to take the back almost. Ishida was on top basically in guard. Four minutes left now. Ishida had half-guard now. He had the back. He had both hooks standing. He nearly had that choke. Melendez turned him and slammed him to guard. Three thirty-five. Ishida worked for a guillotine. Melendez avoided easily. Three fifteen left now. Ishida turned towards a kimura. Melendez avoided. Three minutes. The referee moved them to the center. Two thirty-five. Melendez landed a trio of hammerfists, body-head-head. Another hammerfist. Two fifteen. Melendez landed a big hammerfist. A BIG hammerfist. Two minutes. Ishida worked for a straight left armbar. Melendez was in pain. He escaped though. One thirty-five. One fifteen. They're gonna stand them up. Ishida worked towars a guillotine, Melendez avoided though. One minute. Melendez landed some blocked rights. Ishida landed a hammerfist from the bottom nicely. Thirty-five left. Melendez landed some good short hammerfists. Fifteen. He landed a good pair of right hands. Melendez ate some big hammerfists from the bottom and landed some himself. Melendez was landing crazy hammerfists with both hands. The second round ended. Ishida's nose was bleeding slightly, possibly from that big knee earlier. Ishida was the winner by unanimous decision.